Drunk In Vegas
by Jasper's Little Sprite
Summary: Alcohol plus Las Vegas equals Marriage. Apparently one of the most fundamental laws of life. How come no one ever told me or Green Eyes about it? And is it such a bad thing afterall... All Human! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First of all I would like to say that this was NOT based off Katy Perry's 'Waking Up In Vegas', as some of you might assume.  
It is very loosely inspired by an episode of Friends. Just the beginning part though. The rest of the plot is original!**

**Secondly, I'm sorry Runaway readers for not updating sooner. This story was just rotting away in my hard drive and I HAD to publish it. Hope you all understand, and continue to support me through DIV just like you supported me during Runaway. Runaway will be continued of course, it's just that two stories will be updated simultaneoulsy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Applies for the whole story. I do not own Friends either (Damn!).**

* * *

Drunk in Vegas.

BPOV

"Whoo hooo! Oh yeah! Uh huh! That's the way!!" yelled a very drunk Emmet as he attempted to '_grrooove'_ as he called it. He was basically swinging his large body around haphazardly and knocking down anything in his way.

A few people looked amused but mostly everyone was either too drunk or too busy feeling each other up to care. Rosalie however was fuming. She was desperately trying to calm him down, and failing miserably by the looks of it.

Unlike Emmet, Rosalie could think normally after two drinks, and realized that anything Emmet broke now, would have to be paid for the next morning. "Emmet! Stop it, right now" she screeched, but was completely ignored by her beau. She waved her arm in front of him to get his attention, but it was of no avail.

Alice giggled at the scene while Jasper watched her with adoration. He glanced up at Rosalie and smirked at his twin sister's desperation to get Emmet to shut up.

"Rose. Give it a rest." he drawled, his southern accent very apparent. "You know as well as any of us that once Emmet gets drunk there's nothing anyone can say or do to get him to sober up"

"Not helping, Jazz" ground out Rosalie.

"I know. That's what brothers are for, right?"

This dialogue caused another eruption of giggles from Alice, while Rosalie looked torn between laughing and screaming.

Where was I during all of this? Sitting right there, on the sidelines as usual.

Well, of course you wouldn't know what 'as usual' is so let me give you some background. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and I were the great friends. We had come to Las Vegas having taken a week long break from work. I was highly opposed to the idea but was told to 'loosen up a little'.

Rose was engaged to Emmet. Alice and Jasper were going strong and I knew that Jasper was going to pop the question soon. You only had to glance at his eyes and it was clear how much he loved Alice.

I had been going steady with my childhood sweet heart Jake, until three months ago, when we mutually decided to part ways. It just wasn't working out between us. I was hardly heart broken; I had fallen out of love with him a long time ago. The only reason we didn't break up sooner was because we were each afraid to hurt the other's feelings. So right now, I was the only single one in our gang and pretty much the fifth wheel as far as any group outing was concerned.

This was the actual reason why I objected to going out with the group, I felt so left out all the time. However I never voiced my issues out loud to the group. I knew then, that Alice and Rose would either insist upon 'girl time' (i.e. mall) or try and hook me up with someone. Frankly, neither prospect was heartening.

I watched with jealousy as Rose slapped Em for his drunken antics and he made it up to her with a big sloppy kiss. Soon enough they were passionately making out, literally eating each other up. He whispered something in her ear, and she turned bright red. Eww! Mental images!

Alice and Jasper were lost in their own world. They weren't even touching each other. They were staring into one another's eyes but it seemed so much more intimate than a kiss could ever be. I hastily looked away, feeling guilty for invading their private moment.

It was a lot more awkward looking at Alice and Jasper sharing a 'moment' than it was looking at Emmet and Rosalie because those Em and Rose were so _public_ with there love for each other while Ali and Jazz tended to be a lot more reserved. When they did kiss in public, it was chaste and sweet, unlike Emmet and Rose who never missed an opportunity to devour each other.

All of a sudden, I was depressed looking at all the love around me. Life was so unfair. I didn't see why I was the only one here who had to be lonely. Unreasonable grief washed over me and a tear or two escaped from my eyes. Luckily my friends were 'otherwise occupied' and didn't notice.

I decided to drink away my sorrows. I would normally never do this but the surroundings got to me. I pushed through the crowd and walked over to the bar. "Bartender, drink", I said, not caring what he gave me.

Before turning to mix my drink his eyes gave my body a once over, and he nodded appreciatively. Well, of course he would! I was dressed like a complete slut, courtesy Alice. The extremely short black dress I wore clung to my body, with a plunging neckline way too deep for comfort. It was either this or come in my underwear. I am not joking. My supposedly best friend had given me the ultimatum, and so here I was looking like a hooker.

I gulped the contents of the glass the bartender handed me and it burned my throat. I had a very low tolerance for alcohol and was already feeling a bit woozy. I couldn't see very clearly.

However the drink had served its purpose and an artificial wave of happiness overcame me. I couldn't quite remember why I was sad in the first place. "More!" I demanded, slamming my glass down.

The bartender grinned and filled my glass to the brim with whatever it was that I was drinking. I gulped my second glass down in a single shot as well. I signaled for another glass.

Somewhere between my sixth and seventh glass I noticed a pair of brilliant green eyes watching me intently.

************************************************************************

_The next morning_

I awoke with a start. I couldn't recognize my surroundings as I groggily looked around. I turned back to where I had been sleeping and to my immense surprise saw a beautiful bronze haired stranger asleep on the couch I had been on a few minutes earlier. I couldn't recognize him.

I tried furiously to recollect the events of the previous night but failed. All I remembered was a pair of startlingly green eyes. Indeed a weird thing to remember. I couldn't think of anyone I knew who had green eyes.

I stretched lazily, and yawned. I must have woken him, because the man on the couch shifted slightly and lazily opened his eyes. They were startling green, the exact shade I had remembered. So whatever I had done last night, he was a part of. I blushed at the thought.

The gorgeous stranger looked around as confused and disoriented as I had been a few minutes earlier. He finally spotted me and his eyes widened slightly. He composed himself and said in a velvety voice, "Umm… who are you? Do you have any idea where we are? Because I haven't got a clue."

How could someone sound so good when they had just awoken?

Before I could reply, a cheery woman of around fifty ambled over to us. "You two are finally up!" she remarked. "My manager wanted to throw you both out but you two looked just so _cute _snuggled up together on the couch. I blushed again. At this rate my cheeks would be permanently stained. "Where are we?" asked the green eyed stranger.

"Oh! So neither of you remember? That's hilarious! " she said and barked out a laugh.

"Would you please tell us where we are", I asked impatiently

"Don't rush me, dear. I'm getting to the good part. Are you sure neither of you remember anything?"

I didn't trust myself to say anything without screaming in frustration, so I let Green Eyes take charge.

"No, ma'am, we don't" he said charmingly. "But it would be of great help if you told us where we were"

See? I could have never pulled the whole charmer act of.

"Why dear, you are at a wedding chapel. If the records are right you and this lovely girl here got married at 11.45 last night. You were both so drunk and immediately fell asleep on the couch." She let out another laugh.

The boy and I stared at each other, confused.

"What?" I whispered.

"Oh, just give me a minute" the lady said, as if she had forgotten something, and bumbled off to another room.

We both stood there shocked for a few minutes. He recovered first.

"Hi! I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" I said, annoyed at how lightly he was taking this whole situation. Somehow his name rang a bell.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked.

I glared at him. Reluctantly I stuck my hand out and said "Bella Swan. Sadly under these circumstances it's not very nice to meet you."

He shook it. I felt an electric current rush through my skin but ignored it. He looked like he had felt something too but I dismissed the thought.

We were interrupted by the lady (I now noticed a badge saying Catherine pinned onto her blouse) who was back with two files.

"Getting to know each other, eh?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

It was only then I realized how much my body hurt. I was feeling so sore. I hadn't felt this way since…

Shit! Somebody kill me now. I hadn't felt this way since the last time I had had sex. I had slept with Green Eyes too? Just great.

Catherine handed each of us a file. "These are your marriage certificates. Keep them carefully."

I stared at the document in my hand disdainfully. I saw a similar reaction from Green Eyes, _my husband_.

"You'll both have to leave now" said Catherine. She literally shoved us out, so we soon found ourselves outside some random chapel in Las Vegas.

Actually, not so random. I looked around, and saw that my hotel was just opposite the chapel.

"Okay, see ya" I said to Edward, and started walking off in the direction of the hotel. Just as I entered the hotel, I noticed that Green Eyes was right behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I snapped.

"Well genius, if I don't know where to find you, how are we going to get an annulment? Besides, I'm not following you. I happen to stay here as well."

I was about to make a sharp retort when my phone rang. "Excuse me" I muttered, before taking the call.

"Where the hell are you, Bella?" shrieked the caller.

"Two minutes away from our room. I'll be right there." I muttered hastily, before hanging up.

"I have to go now" I told Edward, hurrying toward the elevator

"Which room do you stay in?" he asked, coming after me.

"1206" I replied, before pushing the elevator button constantly, waiting for the damn thing to come.

"Stop that!" Edward said irritably.

I was about to retort when the elevator doors opened. Pressing the button a million times totally _does_ help.

We reached the twelfth floor. Edward happened to stay on the same floor. He took my phone and programmed his number into it. Then he asked for my number and saved it.

He entered his room without a word and shut the door. I sighed and pushed my door open.

"Isabella Marie Swan!! Where on earth where you?" screeched Alice.

"In a church, getting married to a random stranger", I replied.

"_What????_ Bella please don't mess with me right now."

I sighed before beginning my explanation.

_Today was going to be a long day._

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 1! Tell me how you liked it, and if you think I should continue. Also open to plot suggestions, and crititsm. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two finally up! Sorry for the delay. I was debating whether or not to continue this. I decided to after all. I hope you all like this! Updates to be fortnightly (I hope).**

* * *

_I sighed before beginning my explanation. Today was going to be a long day._

I launched into a brief summary of what had happened earlier this morning, conveniently skipping the part about my suspicion that I had slept with Green Eyes. Alice's eyes were nearly bulging out of her sockets, and her mouth dropped wide open. I resisted the urge to tell her to shut it in case a fly flew in; I was already in her bad books as it was. Her face twisted into a strange expression, and I was worried she might start screeching at me again.

"…and so here I am, married officially" I finished weakly, fearing the wrath of Alice Almighty. I prepared to cover my ears, to shield them from the long lecture they were sure to receive. There was around ten seconds of awkward silence. She looked at me with that strange expression of hers, and I glared back, defiantly. Surprisingly, Alice broke the silence. By laughing. Loudly.

"Oh my god…this is so…damn…funny…only you can…do something…like this…Bells…!" she said in between bouts of laughter. And then she frowned slightly. "I can't believe I wasn't invited to the wedding. And here I was thinking that when the day came you would ask me to be your maid of honor. Guess I was wrong." She pouted for effect at the end of the last sentence. "I hope you'll at least invite me to your baby shower." She managed to choke out, before losing herself to laughter once more.

Her tiny frame was shaking furiously, and there were tears coming out of her eyes. A normal person would assume that she was having a fit, or something, but I knew better. That's what an amused Alice looked like. Very scary. Anyway, amused was better than angry. I was too tired right now to deal with Alice being mad with me on top of everything else.

"Yeah," I mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear me. "This whole situation is goddamn hilarious. My life is a bloody comedy for you to enjoy. I'm glad that at least you are enjoying yourself."

"Don't worry. I am" said Alice, seriously. For the love of all that is good, someone please educate the chortling pixie before me in the subtle, but magnificent art of sarcasm!

Regardless of her giggling, I continued as if I hadn't been interrupted. "Anyway, where is Jasper?" I asked curiously.

Jasper, Alice and I were sharing a double roomed suite. I slept in one room, while they shared the other. Although there were suite's with three rooms available Rose and Emmett booked a single room for themselves for the simple reason that no one was willing to share a suite with them. They can be very, very loud when they are procreating and, take this from someone who has been there and done that, the grunts and moans make sleeping impossible. Nausea however, is a likely symptom. The recommended distance to put between yourself and the happy couple after nine is at least fifty meters. Which makes sharing a room impossible (thank god).

"Asleep." said Alice, answering my previous question. "What else did you expect? It's eight in the morning, and we're on vacation. He was actually very worried, and wanted to go out looking for you, but I told him you'd be fine, and that you were capable of handing yourself. And then you just had to go and get drunk, and prove me wrong!" she said, her previously hidden anger coming out slightly. "As much as I found this whole episode amusing, what the hell were you thinking, Bella. Scratch that. You weren't thinking, period. You know that you aren't capable of holding your alcohol. Why did you go and get so drunk. And do you have any idea what the tab…"

She only stopped mid rant because I placed my hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I realized just how anxious she must have been. The poor thing probably hadn't slept properly. "But I wish you wouldn't treat me like a child. You were right in what you told Jasper. I am capable of handling myself. I'm a big girl. And I know I screwed up, but I need your moral support more than anything else to get through this." I exhaled loudly, before looking at her straight in the eye. "So what do you say, Alice?" I asked. "Will you be there for me?"

"Of course" she said, hugging me tightly. "That's what best friends are for!" she said, smiling widely. I smiled right back, and it was then I realized why Alice and I were the best of friends to begin with. We would always be there for each other. Of course, a moment like this couldn't last forever, and was ruined by her very next statement.

"By the way Bella, and take this as a caring gesture from a friend, you look like shit."

"Gee…thanks for the heads up" I muttered, although I knew she was probably right

"No worries. I can fix you up like this" she said, snapping her fingers. Not giving me time to respond, she pushed me into the bathroom in my room, and gave me a towel, which she appeared to have pulled out of thin air. Have I mentioned that Alice is magical? Well she is!

"Have a shower first, it'll do you good." She slammed the door on my face, leaving me utterly confused, and faintly amused.

Deciding that it was too dangerous to ignore Alice's orders, I turned on the shower and stepped in. And I found that as usual, though I'd never admit it to her, Alice was completely right. As the warm water ran down my body, I felt myself relax. It was as if all the tension from my body was being washed away with the water. I took a generous amount of the body wash the hotel had provided us, and rubbed it all over my body, moaning softly whenever I hit a tense spot.

I then braced myself to do something I'd rather not. The 'Had I Slept With Green Eyes?' Test. I apprehensively examined myself for signs of having had sex, and to my horror I found them. For one, there was a large hickey on neck. Also, bite marks trailed from my shoulder, all the way down to my belly button. I shivered at the possibilities of what I had unwillingly subjected myself to the previous night. The bruises covering my body clearly indicated that it had been _rough_. What annoyed me the most was that just the thought that the green-eyed Greek god (nice alliteration there, Bella!) causing this to happen my body, turned me on incredibly.

"Bella," yelled Alice, pounding on the door. "What the hell is taking you so long?" That shook me out of my reverie. I washed and dried my hair quickly, fearing Alice's wrath.

Examining my body one last time, I blushed realizing that this had been the first time I had slept with someone since Jake and I broke up. I was normally one who took sex seriously, and would only sleep with someone I was dating for at least two months. I had only slept with four other guys, all of whom had been serious boy friends. Pushing that thought out of my mind, I wrapped the towel around myself, and stepped out of the bathroom. Alice had left some clothes on my bed, which I examined with great disgust. As usual she had left me with a skirt much too short, and a blouse which exposed twice as much cleavage as I normally would agree was appropriate. But right now 'I owed her one', and she would not hesitate to remind me of that fact, if she had to.

Donning the skimpy outfit, I plonked myself onto my soft bed and sighed. I hadn't realized just how exhausted I was. I shut my eyes, trying to relax, and stayed that way for god knows how long. I only opened my eyes at the sound of footsteps, and saw Alice entering the room, her tiny arms filled with all sorts of cosmetics, brushes, and generally anything which translates into 'Bella Torturing Device.' Also known as BTD.

Alice and I had made an agreement about the usage of the BTDs. I would put on her torturous make up without a fuss, only if I was going on a date which I had approved of twenty four hours before, or if it was a 'very special occasion'. Since neither of the two held true, I was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Why are you dolling me up?" I asked suspiciously. "Is there anything you want to tell me about?"

"No…Yes…Maybe…Pineapples!" stuttered Alice nervously. Alice nervous? This wasn't something I got to see everyday. And that worried me. When Alice was nervous, it meant that she had done something I _really_ wouldn't like.

"What did you do this time, Ali?" I asked tiredly, rejoicing inwardly at her cringe upon hearing her dreaded nick name.

"I sort of set you up on a blind date." she said hurriedly.

"You did what?" I asked her astonished. "How could you do something like that? You know about our twenty four hours in advance rule. And how could you possibly set me up on a blind date with some stranger, when I'm freaking married?" I screamed hysterically.

"Just so you know how ridiculous you sound, you were the one who married a complete stranger, and now you're so opposed to going on a blind date with one." she huffed. "For your information, I did follow the twenty four hour rule. More like the twenty four day rule. I set this date up like a month ago. It's just my cousin, not some creepy stalker. Since both of you are single, and he's moving next door, I thought it would be a nice way for you to get to know each other.

Perhaps some explanation of my living arrangements in Chicago is warranted for here. Alice and I had roomed together in college, and when we graduated, we found what we thought would be a lovely little apartment to share. Our agent had said, and I quote 'A cosy little flat in Maple Regency is just what you need. Lush greenery surrounds you, and the amenities are world class. The rooms are large, and airy, so there's plenty of space to keep all your belongings. The house is just right for two independent ladies such as yourselves to get a head start on your career. Plus at the rate it's being offered, it is definitely a steal.'

When we had actually visited the lovely 'Maple Regency', we found out that cosy meant cramped, the only lush greenery surrounding us was a measly excuse for a potted plant in the living room, the world class amenities were a single dumbbell in a closet labeled 'gym', and the only air we would get was the choking smoke from the road below us.

The only thing the agent hadn't completely lied about was the price. Though it had certainly not been a 'steal' as she had so eloquently put it, we knew it was the best rate we were going to get in the city, and we couldn't afford anything else with our meager pay checks, so we grudgingly signed the papers and rented out the house.

A few months later, Alice and Jasper had met, and they had begun to see each other. Alice had refused to let Jasper into the apartment either to pick her up or to drop her off because she didn't want him to see the dump we lived in. Jasper's family was very well off, and Alice felt too embarrassed to let him see her current sate of living. She had thought it would just highlight the difference in their financial status.

When Jasper finally did come into the flat we called home, to surprise Alice for her birthday, he got the shock of his life. Alice had burst into tears thinking that he would dump her for hiding her economic standing from him, but instead he had just hugged her. A week later, he called us to that his sister's roommate had moved, and that she was looking for new ones.

Alice and I naturally jumped at the offer, especially since Rosalie lived next door to Jasper (Alice's reason) and it was offered at a fantastic rate (my reason). Rose was an awesome room mate, and the three of us had great fun together. Rose and Em (Japer's best friend, and room mate) were already dating, and in what seemed to be a very short time, they got engaged, and moved in together, in their own little flat. This left Jasper hunting for someone to room with.

Incidentally Alice's cousin was moving to Chicago, and he needed some place to stay at. No prices for guessing, Jasper offered to let him stay in his house, and the matter was resolved. Now that I think about it, I vaguely do recall agreeing to some sort of date with her cousin, but I was probably half asleep.

I sighed once more. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Best get this stupid date over with quickly, so I can work on getting an annulment, and go back to my normal (boring) life once more.

"Let's go Alice." I said glumly, while she did what looked like a Mexican version of the happy dance

_Finish date, obtain annulment, and get the hell home. Sounds simple enough. But fate had other plans for me. Who ever said life was that easy?_

* * *

**So? What do you think? I'd love to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ultra late update is because my computer crashed. Sorry!**

* * *

"_Let's go Alice." I said glumly, while she did what looked like a Mexican version of the happy dance._

_Finish date, obtain annulment, and get the hell home. Sounds simple enough. But fate had other plans for me. Who ever said life was that easy?_

**Chapter 3**

"I'm so glad you see it my way!" beamed Alice. "But we're not leaving just yet. I have to finish your make up, remember?" Without waiting for me to respond she chose a few products from her assorted array of cosmetics and began her careful application of foundation.

After two minutes of sullen silence on my part, "I don't see it your way. I just know I have no other choice." This statement was accompanied by my arms being folded across my chest, defiantly, and what I hoped was a terrifying scowl.

"That's right. You do have no other choice" she replied unfazed. "So turn that frown upside down and let me finish, Bella."

She yanked my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail, tying it up with a colorful scrunchy. Suddenly, I could no longer feel Alice behind me. I whisked around to see where she was, but she had disappeared. Only to appear not two seconds later with two pairs of shoes. Dang!

Each pair looked torturous in its own way. One had high, thin heels, which were almost certain to break if I took as much as a step in them. The other was (thankfully) heel free, but its numerous straps were sure to leave some nasty welts on my feet.

What happened to human rights, and picking comfort over fashion? That's what I would like to know. Looking at the two options dangling before me, I grudgingly chose the second pair. Welts I could handle; heels I could not. Putting it on, and not without wincing mind you, I glared at Alice, who gave me a sugary sweet smile in return. I cannot for the life of me understand why Alice, and even Rose, willingly wear such shoes.

Then, it struck me how early it was. It was barely nine, my shower and make up having taken the good part of one hour. Me being awake was merely because of the previous night's events, who else in their right mind would be awake voluntarily at such an early hour?

"How come my mystery man will not only be awake, but also ready for a date this early?" I asked.

Alice laughed in response to my question. "Bella…this is my cousin we're talking about. He's a morning person, just like I am. I think he's even worse than me. He can wake up at four in the morning, and carry on as usual. In fact, I think he does, most of the time."

I looked at her horrified. Which ordinary person could wake up at four? That too on a regular basis! Next she's going to tell me he has a penchant for comic books. That is where I would most definitely put my foot down. That, or a love for bathroom humor. Trust me. I've been there. Never going back again.

Alice attempted to reassure me, looking at my terrified expression. "Bells. Don't worry. It's going to be fine! Have I ever set you up on a bad date before?" As expected, an innocent pout followed this question, accompanied by an indignant huff, as if the very idea of her setting me up on a bad date was not just unlikely but outright impossible.

I decided it would be better I not answer that question, or at least not truthfully. Granted, my dates had always been very good looking. That was one thing Alice would never dream of compromising on. But personality? Let's not even go there.

I assume that I didn't look very comforted from Alice's next comment.

"Seriously Bella, just relax, won't you? I'm sure you two will hit it off. He's into books and stuff, just like you are!"

She crinkled her nose at the word books as if it were some sort of dreadful disease. I wanted to ask her if the books he was into were porn magazines, but I wisely refrained from doing so. Instead I just trailed behind her, as we walked to the small café near our hotel, where I could finally meet my date.

In the rather long walk to the café Alice refused point blank to tell me anything about her cousin, on our way to the café. After ignoring a dozen questions or so, she impatiently said, "There's a reason they call it a bind date." I shut up after that. We reached the café, which despite being rather undersized was beautiful. Unlike the rest of the establishments I had come to associate with Las Vegas, _Marge's Corner _was neither flashy nor overstated. It had a beautiful, homey feel to it, and I loved the place instantly.

Even before entering the café, I could sense how busy it was. My suspicions were only confirmed when Alice pushed open the café's door. It was full of people, looking relaxed, and fully sober. My guess was this was where the resident of this locality ate, as the customers lacked the tourist air.

I looked to my side, as Alice was no longer beside me. I saw her weaving through the multitude of people, and hugging a man. I tried to make out his features, but he was not facing me. I could only discern his strangely colored hair; it was bronzish. That should have struck a chord at once, but I only fully comprehended the significance of his hair when he turned around. His bright green eyes firmly confirmed the cruel sense of irony fate has.

I went over to the table next to which the two were standing, waiting for this new turn of events to sink in. I think my jaw must have dropped wide open, because Alice nudged me, and stage whispered, "Close your mouth. It's rude to stare." That's when Green Eyes finally noticed me standing there. His eyes bulged out, in what I assume was a similar fashion to mine. Alice looked very pleased with herself.

"See?" she said, although I was unsure as to whom she was referring to. "I knew you two would just click. You already can't take your eyes off each other!" I opened my mouth to clarify, and then shut it again, not quite knowing what to say.

Luckily Green Eyes did the talking. "Alice, honey, don't go jumping to conclusions". When he used the term of endearment, something flared up inside me. I wasn't quite sure what exactly it was. Could it be jealousy? I nearly snorted out loud at the ludicrousness of that last thought. Jealousy! Yeah right! Still, the feeling remained, and there wasn't much I could do about it.

"I actually happen to be acquainted with Bella here. I would go as far as to say, we have a very close relationship."

Alice stared blankly at the two of us, not understanding what he was getting at. I waited for a few minutes, before I decided to handle the issue myself.

"He's the guy I married!" I managed to subtly put across.

The expression on Alice's face was nothing short of hilarious. "You…her…he…married…what?" she spluttered. For a moment, I was very worried for her state of mental health.

"Yes, Alice. He's the one I married" I repeated, as gently as I could. I could see Edward attempting to hide his smirk behind his palms, but failing to do so. "She's right, Alice" he added helpfully. In a surprisingly short time, Alice recovered from her state of shock.

"I guess it's not much of a blind date if the couple involved is married, huh?" she offered weakly. Edward chuckled, and I couldn't help noticing what a lovely sound it was. I mentally berated myself for having such thoughts. My situation was complicated enough as it was. I really don't need to be fantasizing about his laugh right now. I had hoped to get an annulment, and hopefully never see him again, but that wouldn't be feasible with him living next door now would it?

Alice got up looking guilty. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. I promised Jazzy I'd help him pack. Why don't you guys stay on and chat, considering you know each other so well?" Of course the last part was accompanied by a sadly inconspicuous wink, though I'm not sure if it was to me or Edward.

"Sure. I'll meet you in some time." I told Alice. She looked at her watch, and her eyes grew wide when she realized what time it was. "Shit, I'm late." She muttered, running off without another word to the two of us. Why did I have the distinct feeling that no packing would be done at all? Yep, I was pretty sure that Alice and Jasper would do everything _but_ pack. Mind out of gutter, Bella!

"So…" drawled Edward, once Alice was out of sight, "What do you think we should do now? Luckily the little devil's gone, so we can do whatever we like."

"I'm hungry" I said bluntly, and got up, going towards the buffet table. I gestured for Edward to follow me, and he did so wordlessly. A delicious aroma wafted to the air, and I walked, as if hypnotized, towards the source of the captivating smell. It took every ounce of self control I had not to drool, looking at the scrumptious spread before me. Edward however had no such qualms, and groaned audibly. Fluffy homemade bread cut into thick slices were arranged neat rows, with small pots of butter and a variety of jams for accompaniment. Cinnamon rolls, fresh out of the oven, sat there, taunting me with their tantalizing smell, and the sugared donuts right next to them did nothing to help my situation. I nearly fainted with delight when I saw some perfectly poached eggs just begging to be eaten. The large pitchers of orange juice completed the feast.

A man stood at a counter near by, taking orders to make fresh pancakes for whoever wanted it. I nearly ran distance that separated me from the buffet, and helped myself to a little bit of everything. Green eyes did the same, except he took twice as much as I did. Three words. Men are Pigs.

He looked appreciatively at my plate, and for a minute I thought he was going to steal some of my food (especially since I'd managed to bag the last chocolate muffin). Instead he smiled saying, "I really like a girl who eats well, and doesn't resemble a stick insect."

Of course, I blushed and looked down, not knowing what to say. We went back to our table, and ate in silence. As I finished of the last of my (utterly delightful) muffin, I caught Edward staring at me. "What is it?" I asked, abruptly.

"Nothing. Just wondering what we're gonna do about our annulment"

"Since you're coming to Chicago with us, we'll apply for one there. Don't worry, it'll be fine". I shrugged nonchalantly although I wasn't too sure of things were going to be myself. I didn't want both of us to be vexed.

"Who said anything about being worried? I'm married to a beautiful woman. What do I have to be worried about?"

I swatted his arm, at his attempt of flattery. "I'm bored" I proclaimed. "We can't go back to my room for at least another hour if you care for your eyes." I shuddered at the thought of walking into Alice and Jasper's play time.

"Let's just go to my room then" offered Edward. "We'll watch a movie or something." He got up, giving me no chance to respond, and held his hand out. I took it, and we walked back to his room, chatting and laughing all the way there.

_Maybe, just maybe Green Eyes wasn't so bad after all._

_

* * *

_

**I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter. Any suggestions? Let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This isn't a new chapter. Just wanted to let y'all know that my note was up in my profile. For some reason it didn't work yesterday.**

**A/N: ****Hello all! This is my last update...I'm leaving fanfiction. Read the note on my profile page.**

******I'm sorry this chapter pretty much sucks, and is half done, but since I've decided to leave, I thought it would only be fair to publish whatever of the story I had left with me.**

**I'm SUPER SORRY guys. READ THE NOTE ON MY PROFILE.**

* * *

_Maybe, just maybe Green Eyes wasn't so bad after all._

Although it was a long walk back to the hotel, neither of us felt the distance. It seemed like we had hardly begun talking when the hotel came into view. Edward was easy to talk to, and had I been in a different situation, I would have dated him in an instant. We spoke about everything under the sun; from his dream car (a Volvo) to my fear of cats (don't you dare laugh at me! Cats are scary, mean creatures). I felt like I was back in High School, and going on a date with one of the 'popular guys'. It was simply…surreal

However, I knew that I should stay away from him, because it just wouldn't do if I developed any real feelings for him. We were in a convoluted enough mess as it was, with him not only being my neighbor, and my best friend's cousin, but also (unwittingly) my husband. It really annoyed me that I couldn't stop looking at him _that_ way. Of course, the fact that he was the first person I had slept with in a really long time only made things worse for me.

I had a vague memory of the previous night.

_I felt his moist lips on my neck. He sucked and nibbled expertly, before slowly making his way up back to my face. Our lips molded together passionately, and I sighed in ecstasy. All too eagerly, I pulled his shirt off…_

I hoped my face would not betray to Edward what I had just been thinking about, but of course my blush gave it away in an instant. He noticed, but he didn't say anything, instead choosing to smirk in that annoying way of his. I wish I could just wipe that smirk of his face…_with my lips._ I hated when Horny Bella was in control of my thoughts. And she was most definitely in charge right now. Luckily Sane Bella managed to keep me from attacking Edward, and taking him then and there.

A 'ding' brought me back to the present. It was the lift. I had been so immersed in my thoughts, that I hadn't even pressed the button repeatedly, as was usually my habit. I fidgeted nervously as we entered the tiny space. Being so close to him in an enclosed area was really not helping my case. Luckily, soon enough, another 'ding' sounded, indicating we had reached our floor.

Since our rooms were on the same floor, we passed mine before reaching his. I gingerly pressed my ear to the door to see if it was safe to go in. The loud moans I heard were enough to convince me otherwise. Edward heard them too, and grimaced. We quickly went past my room to his.

The first thing I noticed when we entered his room was what a mess it was. Clothes were strewn everywhere, a can of shaving cream lay in the middle of the bed along with a pair of dirty sneakers, and a half eaten bag of chips sat on the window sill.

I crinkled my nose in distaste. "Eww Edward! What is up with this room? How come you haven't packed your stuff yet? We do have to leave today, just in case it slipped your notice."

He grinned at my obvious annoyance, waved his hand dismissively and said, "Why is packing such a big deal anyway? All you got to do is dump all your stuff in a bag, and you're good to go! Anyway, we're going to unpack as soon as we arrive, so why bother with all that effort in the first place".

I think my jaw must have hit the floor at that statement. I was a 'Clean Freak' as Rose had so eloquently put it. I cannot stand untidiness. It clearly ran in the family, because Ali was an ultra slob as well. We used to constantly have fights, when she'd accuse me of losing one of her numerous accessories when I cleaned up the house, and I'd snap back, saying that it wouldn't happen if she made an attempt to be a little tidier. Ah! Those were the times!

Over the years, we had learnt to be more tolerant of each other, and worked out a compromise. Alice's room was her 'territory' and she could be as messy as she liked in there, as long as I was allowed to clean the rest of the house.

But Edward took the cake, when it came to sloppiness. Alice had nothing on him. Quickly putting my hair into a bun, I began picking stuff off the floor.

"Lets get this place cleaned up, Mister."

Edward's face tensed up for a moment, before relaxing again. "I thought I heard you say you wanted me to clean up around here."

"You heard right. Come on! This mess isn't gonna clear itself up."

"But…But I don't wanna clean up. I like messes!" he said, pouting like a stubborn two year old. Or rather like a stubborn Alice. They are so alike, it scares me.

"Aww! Is pretty boy afraid of getting dirty?" I cooed, to get him annoyed. I turned around, not waiting for an answer. All of a sudden, I felt his lips near my ear. "I didn't peg you down as the trash talking type Bella. You're seriously turning me on here. And by the way, I'm not afraid of 'getting dirty'. Especially with you."

He lightly kissed my neck before pulling away to admire his handiwork. He had gotten the desired result. I was hyperventilating, sweat covering my palms. My hormones were on major overdrive, and it took me a minute or so to calm them down. The nerve of that tease!

"Shut up, Edward" I said firmly. At least I intended to say it firmly, but it came out a little stronger than a squeak.

Damn. He was good.

--

I got my way, even after that little seducing stunt he pulled. Two hours later, we were sitting exhausted on the bed, and looking proudly and the room around us. All his stuff was neatly packed into his suitcases, and there was not a thing out of place.

The hotel staff should thank me. I just saved them a whole lot of work.

We figured that Alice and Jasper would be done 'packing' by now, and decided that we had better go meet them. Our flight was at three in the afternoon, so we'd just have enough time to grab a sandwich and hit the airport.

On a whim, I checked my phone just before leaving Edward's room and saw that Alice had sent me a text message.

_R, Em, J& me will b waiting for U & Ed in the lounge at 1. Have fun, use a condom! _

Alice is dead. Especially since Edward happened to be peering over my shoulder. He smirked (surprise, surprise!) _yet _again, and let out a low whistle.

_Just wonderful! Now he thinks I fantasize about him. Lovely._

_

* * *

_

**This is the part I'd scream 'TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!', but now I'll say 'Tell me you forgive me' :)**

**READ THE NOTE ON MY PROFILE IF YOU DON"T GET WHY I"M SAYING THIS.**


End file.
